During the Phase II grant period, Behavioral Health Systems will further test, refine and market a unique smoking cessation program that is capable of reaching the majority of smokers -- those who would like to quit smoking, feel unable to quit, but do not want to attend traditional, face to face smoking cessation programs. The program uses interactive computer software and computer conferencing to deliver an on-line, personalized program to smokers. The participants can access the program at any time, and are able to communicate via computer conferencing with the other participants and with those who run the program. The program will be distributed as computer diskettes for popular personal computers. Phase II will compare the impact of the personalized smoking cessation instructions alone, the computer conferencing part of the program alone, the two aspects of the program together and a minimum treatment condition. The software, as well as access to the stop smoking computer conferencing network, are to be marketed to individuals and groups who have access to personal computers at home, schools and at work. The privacy, affordability, convenience, and clinical effectiveness of the program may make it commercially viable in today's software market. If so, the combination of interactive software and computer conferencing may also be a useful ingredient in many other health promotion campaigns.